


Sacrificio

by yvarlcris



Category: Relic Hunter
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Major Character Injury, Romance, Vignette
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:18:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvarlcris/pseuds/yvarlcris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Otro fic escrito para la nueva actividad de la casa_de_ideas en Livejournal: la "palabra de la semana" Esta vez la palabra era"Dolor,"</p><p>
  <i>"Cerró los ojos, sintiéndose impotente. No podía creer que su ansia de aventuras hubiese llegado tan lejos"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrificio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CellyLS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CellyLS/gifts).



> Oh, Dios! Cuánto echaba de menos escribir sobre este fandom!!
> 
> ADVERTENCIAS Ninguna,que yo crea
> 
> DISCLAIMER Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece

  
  
  
Cerró los ojos, sintiéndose impotente. No podía creer que su ansia de aventuras hubiese llegado tan lejos. Había miles de cosas que podían haber salido mal aquella vez, pero el hecho de que intentasen sacrificar a su asistente no figuraba en su lista.  
  
Lo peor era que aún no podía intervenir, o empeoraría las cosas.  
  
Mientras, las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos al oír los gritos de dolor de Nigel. Aquella daga dentada se había introducido en su costado y ahora estaba siendo retirada con lentitud, prolongando y aumentando la agonía del joven inglés.  
  
No dejaba de ser irónico que precisamente aquella daga fuese el objeto que habían estado buscando. Ahora todo carecía de importancia. Solo se habían separado un día, un día que había decidido partir con las dos personas que les ayudaban en aquella cacería. Un día en que su impaciencia le había impedido esperar a que Nigel mejorase de aquella terrible migraña que le había aquejado.  
  
No había sido sensible a aquel dolor, pero si era sensible a este, a todo el sufrimiento de Nigel por su culpa.  
  
Volvieron a hacerlo, la daga penetrante salvajemente en el cuerpo del inglés y Sydney no pudo aguantarlo más.  
  
Ella y los otros dos se lanzaron al rescate, y, pese a recibir varios golpes y heridas, nada de aquello dolía, o al menos no dolía tanto como la imagen de la sangre que brotaba de las heridas de Nigel.  
  
Corrió a su lado en cuanto pudo.  
  
-Nigel. Estoy aquí. Te pondrás bien - dijo mientras le acariciaba el rostro.  
  
-¿Syd? ¿Estás bien? Me dijeron que habías muerto - contestó el asistente con la voz ronca.  
  
Y Sydney comprendió, consciente de que Nigel no sólo había gritado por el dolor físico, sabiendo de primera mano que no hay dolor más grande que verte privado de aquella persona a la que realmente aprecias.  
  
-Estamos bien, los dos. Y nada nos va a separar ya jamás - prometió la cazadora.


End file.
